


让师弟不要胡思乱想好好睡觉的方法探索及实践验证

by ndjlam



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndjlam/pseuds/ndjlam
Summary: 里约男团决赛后。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 复健，幼儿学步车，都是瞎胡扯和废话。  
> RPS不要当真。

许昕怔怔地对着车窗的方向发呆，此时他与马龙刚录完最后一个节目正在回奥运村的路上，黎明前的里约的街上并没有什么车也没什么人。

对比刚才演播室里的热闹，现在车上虽是寂寂无声，但也不显别扭，余光扫过去，马龙靠坐在那里低着头，表情藏在阴影里让许昕看不真切。想到现在的时间和他们一整天的忙碌，许昕也只能猜测马龙是累了，毕竟此时他自己已然精疲力竭，浑身上下，每一块肌肉都酸软不已，肩膀更是隐隐作痛，脑袋浑浑噩噩的，不管想什么都比平时迟钝了好多，太阳穴突突地跳得许昕心烦意乱，自来到巴西没几天就缠上他的感冒此时更是在他本就难以平静的心上浇了一把油。

盯着窗外不断后退的路灯，脑子里乱七八糟地闪现了这段时间的或看或自己打的比赛的画面，许昕一手撑着窗框托着腮，另一只手却无所适从地不断握紧又张开。车中安静得很，这么安静的环境中，许昕的心跳却狂跳不止，完全无法平静。心跳虽快，许昕的四肢却是冰凉，暖不起来。正当他想要换个姿势将自己团起来取暖时，马龙却靠了过来。他没有靠很近，只是身体微微倾斜，伸手抓住了许昕那只不安而冰凉的手，而后身体又自然地回到原来的位置。

许昕扭头盯着马龙，他却合着双眼表情平静地在那里闭目养神，仿佛抓着许昕一只手不放的不是他一般。盯了一会许昕突然就笑了，也不去管他，感受到被握住的手上传来阵阵的温暖，许昕的心也渐渐平静下来，不再躁动不安，他闭上眼睛，意识陷入黑暗。

许昕完全不知道他们是什么时候到达的，只记得迷迷糊糊之间被马龙摇醒下车后就被他拽着上楼了，等到此时马龙在他们套间门前站定找钥匙时许昕才有些清醒起来。

开了门，似乎是看到许昕有些清醒了，马龙轻声在他耳边说道，“走了，进屋睡”，说着又拉起他的手向屋里带，另一只手轻轻关上了房门。

张继科和樊振东的房门紧闭着，依稀能听到他们两人交相呼应的鼾声，此时已经清醒过来的许昕却是被这没听过的二重奏逗乐了，不禁笑出声来。马龙听到他笑只是顿了一下，又继续拖着许昕向他们的房间走，许昕还想拽住他，一起分享，但已经被马龙拉进了房间关上了屋门。

许昕有些不解，却看到马龙一脸无奈地打量着他，许昕等着马龙跟他解释，这人却一直无语，憋了好半天才说出一句，“你这是醒了？”

许昕冲他翻了个白眼，接着兴致高昂地准备跟他吐槽隔壁屋的两人，而马龙只用一句就把他堵了回来，“他俩来之后天天晚上这样。”

许昕被这句话憋得无话可说，那边就又接上了一句，“这会儿清醒点了就去洗个澡吧，洗完快睡觉，外面天都亮了”，说完就把一脸懵逼地他推进了浴室。

浴室中的许昕跟镜子里的自己面面相觑，外面又传来了一声，“快点洗，我也要洗澡睡觉。”听到这个许昕才急急忙忙开始脱衣服，拉开浴帘钻进去打开热水。

热水顺着头顶哗哗流下，这时许昕方觉得身体真正暖和过来，热水蒸腾的雾气在狭小的浴室中蔓延开。许昕沉吟一声，只这一会，之前比赛时的画面又涌现在眼前，10比7被扳回输掉比赛的阴影缠着他不放。马龙赢得最后一盘后所有人都在庆祝而他却彷徨无主，不知该如何是好，只是随着其他人一起，那种不合群的无措感此时重新向他袭来，即便被接连不断地热水冲刷着，许昕仍然感到一股寒意从内心深处透出不断侵蚀着自己的身体。

马龙进来掀开浴帘时就看到这样一幅场景，他那个长手长脚的师弟将自己抱成一团蹲在地上，像一条将自己盘起来准备冬眠的蛇。马龙从回来的路上就在担心许昕，他知道他不安，而车上他的陪伴好歹起了一些效果，让比赛完一整天都没休息一下的许昕在车上总算能什么都不想好好休息一会。然而许昕回到房间后却没能如马龙所愿的保持之前的状态直接睡觉，反而精神起来了，马龙只好指望热水能给他这个刚在重大赛事中输了一盘比赛又在病中的师弟带来一些安慰，谁想到他从进去后便只有哗哗的水声传出，时间久到马龙在床上躺到快要睡着也没等到人出来，于是只好进来看看，而所见的这副样子，让马龙当下做了决定。

许昕被突然拉开的浴帘吓了一跳，扭头便看见盯着他看的马龙，马龙眼神中似乎能感到他有些生气，然而还未待许昕确认他就转过身去脱起了衣服。他慌慌张张地站起来问，“马、马龙你进来干嘛？”

那边马龙已经脱掉了上衣，开始脱裤子了，“你太慢啦，我在外面等得都快睡着了，一起吧。”

“我洗完了！这就出去。”许昕还想挣扎，急急忙忙地跨出去，却被行动迅速已经脱得只剩内裤的马龙一把拉住，对着他露出一副“我还不知道你吗”的表情。被识破的许昕瘪了瘪嘴，但也只好听话地回去。

许昕边揉着自己的头发边向地板上找洗发膏，扫了一圈却没看见，刚一抬头就感觉一团凉凉的液体拍在了自己脑后，转身就看见提着一桶洗发膏进来的人，趁着马龙弯腰放下洗发膏的时候，许昕悄悄嘟哝了一句谢谢，重新站直了身姿的人立刻微笑着接了句不客气，调侃的语气听得许昕龇牙咧嘴又羞又气，还找不到话反呛对方。

许昕又朝远离花洒的地方靠了一步给马龙让出更多空间，垂着头一双手在脑袋上不断揉搓，却听马龙说“你过来点”，他抬眼疑惑地看着马龙，但他只是招了招手示意他过来。许昕手上不断，刚挪过去马龙就拿住他肩膀绕了一圈转到他身后，许昕不太明白对方想干什么但还是没有反抗，只是心里有些小猜测。因为马龙将他推到了前面，故而花洒的水流顺着许昕的后背哗哗地流下。许昕低着头，背身拿沾着泡沫的手指戳戳身后人的肚子“干嘛？”又感到一双手摸到了自己头上不断按压，“到水下面来，你感冒还没好，别冻着。”许昕本还想让马龙先管好自己的发胶头，奈何马龙技术实在是很好，有力的双手按得他十分舒服。

“你什么时候学的这一手？”说出这话后马龙的手顿了一下，也没接话，一时的沉默让浴室中的水声显得异常刺耳，许昕装作没感受到的样子揶揄道，“是怕老秦又被气得头疼赔罪吗？”说出这话许昕才发觉自己哪里出错了，而新添的这句话怕更是火上浇油了。

“你走了我一个人哪能把他气得那么厉害。”果不其然听到这样一句话，可许昕也不知该如何继续，只有一口气憋在胸口，想叹气又觉得不该开口。

新的沉默也没有持续多久，“头疼好点了吗”，马龙又按压了几下后停了手。许昕闷闷地回答了一声恩，然后人就被转了过来，“冲了吧。”

许昕抬起头，如今他正对着马龙，却不知该如何面对他，只好闭着眼对着水流，然而在马龙双手的协助下水很快冲干净了他头上的泡沫，让他不得不睁开眼睛。

从前不是没有过这样的场景，那时许昕也不会像现在这样双手像不是自己的似的不知该如何是好，那时许昕的双手总是无比自然地搭在马龙的腰上，可是现在却不同了。

他睁开眼睛，与马龙四目相对，只觉得看不透他，正在许昕要躲开视线时，马龙双手微微下滑扣住了他的脖颈，将他下压，带着一丝若有若无的凶狠吻上了他的唇。

许昕身体一僵，不知该回应还是终止这个吻，马龙似乎是感受到了他的犹豫，他撤下一只手，捉住许昕无措的手将它搭在自己肩上，许昕的手如触电一般瞬间弹开，只觉得手触到马龙皮肤的地方如烙铁一般烫，就要从马龙手中挣脱，人也挣扎着想要结束这个刚开始的吻。马龙强硬地把住他的头，挣扎间两人甚至如初次接吻时一样磕到了牙齿，另一只手则强势地与许昕十指相扣，任他怎么想要挣脱也死活不放。他护着许昕的后脑将他按到墙上，越发狭小的空间让许昕更难以反抗。

许昕与马龙之间自开始的那天起便没有过这么强硬地吻过，从年少时期懵懵懂懂地互相抚慰，到后来互通心意，哪怕13年两人互相扶持着走过最难过的时候也未曾因为情绪影响而强烈地需求或反抗过。口中渐有血腥味蔓延，马龙也退了开来，只是手依然扣住许昕的手不放。他盯着许昕，许昕却垂下头不看他，或许很久也或许只有几秒，无数个念头划过许昕脑海，而他只轻声说了一句，“对不起。”

“我不需要你的对不起。”

许昕抬起头，马龙皱着眉，似是在生气，却不像是在生许昕的气，反而在气自己。只一瞬间，许昕像是想通了什么卸下了重担似的，放松了下来，他低头凑过去，吻上了马龙因微愠而抿起的唇角。马龙楞了一下，但很快就反应过来，反客为主。

这个吻与他们从前拥有过的无数的吻一般无二，像是从来没经历过那段悄无声息的分手一般。

14年刘国梁在一次队内训话中宣布许昕的主管教练改为吴指导时，看到马龙突变的脸色，许昕便知他与秦志戬大概没有一人提前跟马龙说明，而马龙在慌张地看向了面色平静的两人后就知道了只有他一人被蒙在鼓里。那之后每次提到许昕换组的事马龙都会黑脸，而他们也再也没有过亲密的行为，只是这样无比自然的退回了朋友的距离，即便少了亲吻与做爱，他们依然是彼此最亲密的人，多年的亲近和互相理解早就融入骨血成为习惯。许昕一直认为马龙在怪他，可他不知道的是马龙是在怪自己，怪自己的无能为力，怪自己明知这样对两人都更好还是想要许昕留在秦门。若是别的事情，许昕定然早就想到马龙的愠怒是针对自己，只是当局者迷，心中又有愧疚，时至今日才明白过来。而如今既然知晓了对方的心情，又岂能轻易放过，许昕伸手环上了马龙的脖子，而马龙也放开了一直扣住他的那只手。两人紧紧环抱地拥吻着，用力到像是要把对方融入自己身体一般。

马龙轻咬着许昕饱满的下唇，吸吮着他的舌头，在他口中狂风暴雨般翻搅着，许昕也不甘示弱同样强势的回应着，这种较量从他们青葱年少的时期便已经开始，如此延续了许多年，放开对方时两人已经都是气喘吁吁的了。

缺氧的许昕感到自己有些腿软，头靠在马龙肩膀上借他的力量继续站立着，而马龙并没有这么轻易放过他，他双手顺着许昕的脊柱一路轻描淡写地滑下，一直到腰部，只轻轻戳了他腰背的敏感部位一下就惹得许昕整个人弹了一下，忍不住呻吟出声，他赌气的咬了马龙一口，却只得到一声轻笑。

马龙撤回手，将他推直，许昕随即背靠着墙壁任他摆弄。他手抚上许昕的胸口，揉捏着，许昕胸前最是敏感，很快便被马龙玩弄的挺立起来，不断地刺激让他高昂起头不自觉的挺胸迎合对方。

听着许昕越发急促地呼吸，马龙右手往下，滑到那个早已充血肿胀的地方，通常总是握着球拍的手此时握在许昕的柱身上，拇指微微抠弄顶端的小孔，许昕就撑不住软在了马龙身上，大口喘息着求饶。马龙不断用掌心的薄茧撸动着柱身，手指不时刻意摩擦敏感的青筋，或是探到一旁揉捏那两个鼓胀的小球。

许昕在马龙的掌控下颤抖着双腿忍耐着自己每每几欲脱口而出的呻吟，情欲完全侵蚀了他的身体，浴室这狭小的空间弥漫着色情的味道，不知是快感还是热水将许昕的皮肤沾染上红色，马龙安慰地吻上许昕的侧颈，而已经处于极限的许昕也因为这最后的稻草爆发出来。绝顶的快感涌上来，看着许昕脖子扬起一个好看的弧度，马龙满意地享受着许昕压抑着的略带哭腔的呻吟。

高潮过后的许昕脱力地顺着墙壁滑坐在地，浊白的精液射了马龙一手，他有些坏心地伸到此时意识模糊的许昕的嘴边，许昕也乖顺的含住了两根手指，他柔软的舌头裹挟吸吮着马龙的手指，勾起了马龙那一丝压在心底并没有准备在今晚实施的欲望。马龙立刻赶在情绪完全失控前抽回了手，他背过身大口呼吸着平复自己的心情，冲掉手上残余的精液，稍待一会变面色如常地回过身，掀开浴帘正要去给许昕拿浴巾，却被拉住了手腕。地上的许昕抬着头看着他，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
（TBC）

**Author's Note:**

> 写着写着就跟我最初想的完全不是一个故事了x  
> 性冷淡为什么觉得自己能写肉…  
> 我们还是在这停顿吧。


End file.
